ladygaga_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
Monster (album)
|- style="text-align: center; " ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); "|Singles from Monster |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px; " | colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 10px; "| #Bad Romance Released: December 21, 2009 #Telephone Released: March 15, 2010 #Alejandro Released: July 8, 2010 |} Monster (stylized as Mons†er) is the sophomore album of American recording artist Lady GaGa, released on December 28, 2009. The album's had 10 songs, and they are darker and better than the first album. The album sold more than 20 million copies worldwide, which is best seling EP in music history. The first single Bad Romance, is the most lisen video on YouTube with more than 1 bilion views, the album has won 9 MTV awards, and 5 grammy a her another record. The second single Telephone, a duet with American R&B singer, Beyonce and the song was nominated for best dance song in 2010, each cast. The third and last single Alejandro, was nominated for porn footage in the video because it is naked and plays a nun and in the end she dies, by pushing a rosary in his mouth. These songs are surprised all the people, and once again proved that GaGa justify themselves, and the proud queen of pop. The album has win 3 Grammy Awards (Best Electronic/Dance Album, Album of the Year, Best-Selling EP), witch is greatest EP awarded winning in the history. Background and development During the collaborative launch of her similarly titled headphones with Dr. Dre, Gaga commented that she planned to release a new album and said: "I think re-releases are unfair, it’s artists sneaking singles onto an already finished piece of work in an effort to keep the album afloat. Originally label only wanted me to put out three songs and now it’s much more than that. It’s a new album’s worth of material Regarding the title The Fame Monster, Gaga said that it was a coincidence that the name was similar to the headphones she launched called "Heartbeats." She had already written a song titled "Monster" in March, before she met with Dr. Dre and the Noel Lee, the CEO of Monster Cable Products, to discuss the collaboration.Gaga further explained that she was obsessed with monster movies then and "I’m kind of obsessing over the decay of the celebrity and the way that fame is a monster in society! That’s what my new record is about, so it was kind of a perfect fit. Gaga later revealed that the re-release will contain eight new songs, along with her whole original debut album. The Fame Monster deals with the seamier side of fame, as experienced by Gaga over the course of the year 2008–2009. She explains: On my re-release ''The Fame Monster, I wrote about everything I didn't write on The Fame. While traveling the world for two years, I've encountered several monsters, each represented by a different song on the new record: my 'Fear of Sex Monster,' my 'Fear of Alcohol Monster,' my 'Fear of Love Monster,' my 'Fear of Death Monster,' my 'Fear of Loneliness Monster,' etc." "I spent a lot of nights in Eastern Europe, and this album is a pop experimentation with industrial/Goth beats, 90's dance melodies, an obsession with the lyrical genius of 80's melancholic pop, and the runway. I wrote while watching muted fashion shows and I am compelled to say my music was scored for them. Among other songs, Gaga confirmed a ballad titled "Speechless", which she dedicated to her father. She also commented that the new songs don't deal with money or fame, rather it is about everything in-between and it was for her fans. Gaga compared the mood of The Fame and The Fame Monster as opposites, and called them Yin and yang respectively. According to her, she felt a dichotomy within herself while developing the album. With MTV she explained that, "I am ready for the future, but I mourn the past. And it's a very real rite of passage—you have to let go of things. You have to mourn them like a death so that you can move on, and that's sort of what the album is about. In North America, The Fame Monster was released as an eight-track album on November 23, 2009. Gaga's website also confirmed a Deluxe Edition featuring the entirety of her first album, The Fame, as a bonus disc. Solely a deluxe edition had been previously planned, however, Gaga cited cost being an issue in deciding on the additional single disc release.'' Critical reception The Fame Monster was well-received by most music critics upon its release. Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine felt that the album was not a huge leap forward for Gaga, but provided "small, if fleeting, glimpses behind the pretense." He remarked that "there's something instructive about the way Gaga rejects any and all intimacy with others." Songs like "Bad Romance" and "Dance in the Dark" were called the highlights of the album. Simon Price of The Independent praised the album calling it "a whole new piece of art in its own right."Kitty Empire from The Observer said that the album is "a lot more splendidly deranged." Although Empire dismissed the ballad "Speechless", commenting that ballads "remain her weak point," compared to her upbeat work, and she went on to praise "Bad Romance" while writing that it makes an even more persuasive case for this driven, uncharismatic Italian-American being the new Madonna. Paul Lester from BBC complimented the eight songs from the album and commented that "album is hardly original, and nor is it exactly a triumph of DIY feminist invention ... But she’s bringing eccentric couture to the masses and is certainly fun to have around. Evan Sawdey from PopMatters felt that "The Fame Monster isn’t going to win Lady Gaga any new converts, but it does prove something to her millions of fans: that she’s not complacent with doing the same thing over again. She’s willing to try new things, branching out at a time when it feels like every lone pop diva is more than willing to compromise their artistic growth just for the sake of having a radio hit. ... Gaga is allowed to make a few mistakes on her way towards pop nirvana—and judging what she’s aiming for with The Fame Monster, there’s a good chance she’s going to get there sooner than later. Sarah Hajibagheri from The Times was disappointed with the album and felt that it "lacked the beat and bite that made us all go Gaga for the eccentric New Yorker. Bill Lamb from About.com gave the album five out of five stars and said "The Fame Monster is the most compelling pop concept piece in recent memory. There are clear signs of influence from some of the top pop women of the past including Madonna, Annie Lennox and Debbie Harry, but Lady Gaga makes it emphatically her own. If this is the direction of contemporary pop, we are in good hands indeed." Mikael Woods from Los Angeles Times felt that The Fame Monster continued to demonstrate Gaga's creative ambition and stylistic range. Jon Dolan from Rolling Stone felt that "Half the disc is Madonna knock-offs, but that's part of the concept—fame monsters needn't concern themselves with originality. Edna Gundersen from USA Today believed that on The Fame Monster, "Gaga's icy aloofness and seeming aversion to a genuine human connection leave a disturbing void. With an avant-garde intellect, pop-electro eccentricities and freaky theatrics competing for attention, there's no room for heart. Michael Hubbard from MusicOMH complimented the eight songs on the album. Neil McCormick from The Daily Telegraph commented that the album has an "an irrepressible quality that is given full rein. ... Although not as thematically integrated as the original The Fame, Gaga’s vivacious energy, bold melodies and almost comically relentless sensationalism keeps things interesting. In his consumer guide for MSN Music, critic Robert Christgau commended Lady Gaga for her songwriting and gave the album an A- rating, indicating it as "the kind of garden-variety good record that is the great luxury of musical micromarketing and overproduction. Anyone open to its aesthetic will enjoy more than half its tracks. Metacritic scored the album as having an average score of 77 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews" from critics. In 2010, Gaga won the "Outstanding Music Artist" award for The Fame Monster, during the 21st GLAAD Media Awards. The album and its songs are nominated for six awards at the 53rd Grammy Awards. The EP in its entirety is nominated for Album of the Year (the first EP to be nominated for the award) and Best Pop Vocal Album. "Bad Romance" is nominated for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance and Best Short Form Music Video, "Telephone" for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals, and "Dance in the Dark" for Best Dance Recording. Release The album was release on December 28, 2009. Track listing Charts 'Certifications' Category:Albums